When a gesture is recognized based on a method using an infrared ray, the gesture is recognized based on an intensity of light by emitting and receiving an infrared ray, a distance, and a variation. According to the gesture recognition, a motion is directly recognized without having preparatory operation. Therefore, there is no preventive measure for an erroneous operation of an infrared diode against an intended right operation, that is, an operation to which an intention of a user is reflected.
When an erroneous operation to which a user's intention of gesture is not reflected occurs and a module in the vehicle recognizes the erroneous operation and operates based thereon, a driver's field of vision is obstructed to distract the driver, which may cause great danger.
Therefore, a module which is mounted in the vehicle requires a safe algorithm for the erroneous operation. That is, since the gesture recognizing method of the related art directly recognizes without having preparatory operation, it may have a limitation of developing a high quality gesture recognizing method.